


Et la couleur verte

by malurette



Category: Le cycle de Cyann (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Body Paint, Class Differences, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, One Shot, Tattoos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Nacara et Cyann s'en font voir de toutes les couleurs. Si l'amitié, c'est adorer détester quelqu'un...





	Et la couleur verte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [D'autres plans d'existence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286000) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

> **Titre : **Et la couleur verte  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **Le cycle de Cyann  
**Personnages : **Cyann Olsimar & Nacara Thilvaro  
**Genre : **jalousie  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de François Bourgeon ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "ritual marks & decorations" pour LadiesBingo>  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tomes 1 à 2  
**Nombre de mots : **~600

Faut-il que chaque grande fête tourne à la compétition ? Célébrer avec gratitude sans chercher plus loin ne semble pas dans la nature humaine…  
Cyann compte bien gagner le Croissant Bleu, s’amuser tout son soûl au passage, et se dégotter un mec pour la nuit.  
Ça demande un minimum de préparation ; nouer les foulards selon un art savant, poser les motifs colorés sur le visage, la poitrine, les mains ; arranger ses cheveux en une tresse soigneusement serrée et au bout une perle de prix, avec une grande valeur sentimentale en surcroît au bout…  
Elle ne pense pas spécialement à l’élégance, juste être au mieux, la liberté de ses mouvements d’abord et la mise en valeur de son corps au passage. 

Elle est bien comme elle est : physique, en forme (en formes !), musclée et agile, précise dans ses mouvements, dans ses lancers. Elle ne s’embarrasse pas d’arrière-pensée, à jouir de la vie, de ses fruits, des hommes, de la popularité et de la richesse de sa famille.  
Le maquillage corporel d’ailleurs c’est seulement pour les grandes occasions, des cercles soigneusement apposés. Le bariolage dans la vie de tous les jours c’est du m’as-tu-vu, c’est vulgaire, une ostentation bonne pour les nouvelles têtes rondes insécures, du gaspillage…  
Elle connaît ses formes, elle n’a pas besoin de ça pour les mettre en valeur ; elle est mieux au naturel. 

Si Nacara fait preuve de la même sobriété en revanche, c’est simplement qu’elle n’a pas les moyens. Elle peut se permettre des couleurs de prix pour les occasions exceptionnelles, avec parcimonie, mais le reste du temps elle évite. Ce dont elle rêve, ce sont les fameux foulards des majos…  
Cyann a promis encore et encore de lui apprendre l’art du Noué mais n’a jamais pensé à partager des réserves de teinture cutanée. De toute façon avec ses taches de son sur la frimousse et ses membres grêles… Oh. Ça pourrait donner l’air d’être fait exprès, en fait, si seulement c’était plus régulier, et si elle avait les traits plus fins, moins chevalins. 

Quel besoin Cyann a-t-elle de se moquer ainsi de l’apparence physique de Nacara, à laquelle elle ne peut pas changer grand’ chose ? Elle ne la menace pas. Elle n’est p jalouse de Nacara, et quoi encore ? C’est plutôt Nacara qui devrait être jalouse d’elle, en plus d’être reconnaissante de son amitié !  
Cyann ne se rend même pas compte de sa condescendance envers elle. Elle lui ouvre les portes de la Haute, elle lui montre tout, mais elle ne lui fait pas vraiment partager.  
Mais elle est jalouse, oui, qu’ayant posé les yeux sur Colbato, Nacara s’en amourache. Et elle alors ? Elle était là avant !

Cyann ne va pas dans le tann des filles, mais elle voudrait qu’on ne regarde qu’elle. Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne cherche même pas à comprendre pourquoi Nacara joue les dévotes auprès des DeO, court les stages, accumule les tatouages rituels au-dessus de l’oreille, se prépare pour sa Grande Ascension, tout ce dont Cyann se moque bien. L a spiritualité, pour faire quoi ? On meurt tous pareil à la fin. 

Mais la façon dont on vit, quand on n’est pas née au sommet, qu’on doit s’y hisser par son seul mérite et un peu de relations bien placées… il faut savoir mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Nacara ne compte pas tant que ça sur Cyann, elle a été déjà trop déçue par ses fausses promesses, ses oublis, sa négligence.  
Alors, elle se tourne ailleurs.


End file.
